Death Note : Une autre fin
by FreeZy83
Summary: C'est enfin le jour du rendez vous, Yagami Souichiro a survécu et tous sont sur place, mais tout ne se passe pas comme prévu...
1. Une mort inattendu ?

_**Chapitre 1**_

 _ **Entrepôt Yellow Box.**_

 _ **\- Mikami,** dit-alors Raito._

 **Venez vous d'écrire nos noms dans votre cahier ?**

 **-** **C'est exact !,** _lui répondit alors l'homme en souriant_

 **\- Je vois…,** _dit-alors Raito en essayant de se retenir de rire._

 _il_ _repris la paroles quelques secondes plus tard_

 **\- Near ?, vous voulez notre mort ?!**

 **\- Ne vous inquiétez pas,** _répondit Near en souriant._

 **Personne ne mourra aujourd'hui.**

 **\- Comment pouvez vous en être sur ?!,** _cria alors_

 _Matsuda._

 **\- Vous allez le découvrir dans quelques secondes,** _lui répondit Near._

 _Il ne restait maintenant plus que dix secondes a attendre, tous sauf Raito et Near commençaient a avoir peur._

 _Mikami décida de compter a haute voix._

 **\- 31**

 **32**

 **33**

 **34**

 **35**

 **36**

 **37**

 **38**

 **39...**

 **40 !**

 _Raito éclata de rire._

 **\- Near… C'EST MA VICTOIRE !**

 **\- N… NOUS NE SOMMES PAS MORT !,** _cria Matsuda surpris_

 ** _\- QUOI ?!,_** _pensa alors raito._

 **\- Gevanni !,** _ordonna Near,_ **Saisissez vous de Mikami !**

 _Gevanni fonça aussitôt sur Mikami qui surpris ne put esquiver le coup de poing qui venait droit sur son ventre._

 _Une immense douleur parcourut Mikami qui tomba a terre._

 _Gevanni profita de la situation et mit rapidement les menotte a l'homme qui se tenait sur le sol._

 **\- Gevanni, le carnet !,** _Demanda alors Near_

 _Gevanni ne perdit guère plus de temps, il se dirigea aussitôt vers Near._

 _ **\- Tenez,** dit-alors l'homme en lui donnant le cahier_

 _Near après quelques secondes afficha un sourire._

 _Il tourna le carnet en direction des force de police et commença a parler._

 **\- Comme vous pouvez le voir, le seul nom qui n'est pas inscrit est celui de Yagami Raito**

 **\- C'EST IMPOSSIBLE !,** _cria Raito_

 **"JE NE SUIS PAS KIRA ! "**

 _Near afficha un sourire de victoire._

 **\- Si !, tu es Kira, et ce carnet et la pire arme de l'histoire de l'humanité !**

 _Yagami souichiro n'en revenait pas, comment son fils pouvait-il être Kira ?, ce n'était pas possible, il connaissait son fils mieux que personne et savait qu'il n'aurait jamais tuer personne._

 _Il décida de prendre la parole_

 **\- C'EST IMPOSSIBLE MON FILS N'EST PAS KIRA !**

 **JE N'Y CROIT PAS !**

 _Matsuda s'approcha de son chef avec un air triste._

 **\- Je sais que vous n'y croyez pas chef et moi aussi, mais... Raito_kun a déjà tout avouer, lorsque les 40 secondes sont arrivé, il a crier que c'était sa victoire…**

 _Raito s'approcha de son père, il avait la tête baisser, après quelques secondes il prit la parole._

 **\- Je suis désolé papa, je ne sait pas ce qui m'est arrivé…, c'est comme si ce carnet m'avait contrôler…, je n'étais plus moi même…, je sais que je ne pourrait pas réparer ce que j'ai fait mais je tenais a m'excuser.**

 _Le chef de la police tomba a terre, il n'avait plus de force, il n'en pouvait plus._

 _- **CHEF !** , cria Matsuda en accourant vers Yagami Souichiro_

 **\- QUE LUI ARRIVE T-IL ?!,** _demanda alors Raito inquiet_

 _Matsuda se retourna choqué._

 _"IL…_

 _ **"IL EST MORT "**_


	2. L'apparition d'un nouveau kira ?

_**Chapitre 2 :**_

 _ **L'HEURE EST GRAVE !, L'APPARITION D'UN NOUVEAU KIRA ?!**_

 _ **\- Ne bougez pas !,** cria Near._

 _ **L'homme qui a tué Yagami Souichiro est ici.**_

 _ **\- ICI ?!,** s'étonna Matsuda._

 **\- Near… Laissez moi vous aider,** _dit-alors Raito en prenant la parole._

 **-C'est d'accord !,** _lui répondit directement Near en affichant un sourire_

 **Jamais je n'aurais penser faire équipe avec Kira mais, nous n'avons pas d'autre choix que de nous allier temporairement.**

 **\- Suis-je libre de mes actions ?, Near ?**

 _Near n'aimait pas sa mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'accepter._

 **\- Oui, vous êtes libre de vos actions.**

 **\- Je vois,** _dit-alors Raito en souriant._

 ** _"Dring,Dring",_** _le téléphone de Raito sonna._

 _Le jeune homme ne perdit guère plus de temps et décrocha._

 _\- Allo, dit-alors_ _R_ _aito._

 **\- Tu m'a tellement manquer !** _, dit-alors misa en souriant._

 _Il faut que je joue la comédie, pensa alors_ _R_ _aito en souriant._

 **\- Misa…, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler quand je suis entrain de travailler…**

 **\- Désolé raito,** _dit-alors_ _M_ _isa._

 **\- Ce n'est pas grave mais pourrais-tu arrêter ?,** _demanda_ _R_ _aito en affichant un sourire de victoire._

 **\- D'accord Raito, j'arrête tout de suite et je rentre a la maison comme prévu ?**

 **\- Oui,** _lui répondit alors le jeune homme._

 **Je ne vais pas tarder a rentrer.**

 _Il raccrocha et rangea son téléphone ._

 **\- Near, j'ai une idée** _, dit-alors Raito en s'approchant du jeune homme._

 **\- Je t'écoute,** _lui répondit Near_

 **\- Je vais servir d'appât, pendant ce temps vous courrez jusqu'aux voitures et vous réunissez a notre QG, ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai plus de Death note, je ne peux rien vous faire.**

 **Je pense que le nouveau Kira sera heureux de pouvoir me tuer, il deviendra ainsi l'unique dieu de ce monde, je n'ai plus rien a perdre, j'ai perdu tout ce qui m'était cher.**

 **\- C'est d'accord** , _lui répondit Near_

 **Mais tu seras mennoté.**

 _C'est tellement simple_ **,** _pensa Raito._

 **\- C'est d'accord mais…**

 **J'ai une condition.**

 _ **" LAISSER MOI VOUS AIDER A ARRÊTER KIRA ! "**_


End file.
